A Tree Grows at Yale
by friendsqueen216
Summary: Marty drops Rory off at her dorm and a conversation with Paris starts. MartyParis. Oneshot.


A Tree Grows at Yale

Note: I love this pairing. Betty Smith wrote _A Tree Grows In Brooklyn_. And Gilmore Girls is by ASP.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dropping Rory off again?" she asked cynically from the couch. The girl was wearing her hair in ponytail and she was wearing a sweatshirt with Yale written across the center.

"I don't have to take this from you Paris." He told her.

"Oh come on you I know I'm just joking." Paris said.

"I doubt it." He replied.

"Marty all I'm saying is that it's awfully pathetic to pin for Rory." Paris explained.

"And sleeping with Doyle isn't?" he shot back.

"It's different. I don't pin. I have." She told Marty.

"Do you? Do you have?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied gruffly and grabbed his bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Marty questioned.

"Going through your bag." She tells him quite honestly.

"You mean my back pack?" he asks.

"You had to save the little bit of manly hood you had, didn't you?" she smiles.

"Yeah." He replies and she laughs.

She takes a camera out of his bags, "So do you use this to stalk Rory with?"

"No I don't stalk her." Marty tells her. She holds up his wallet with a questioning look on her face, "There is no way you can see anything wrong with that."

"It has Judy Jetson on it!" Paris exclaims.

"I have a thing for her." He responds.

"You have a thing for Judy Jetson?" she asks skeptically.

"Yeah I do." He tells her.

"You love a cartoon?" Paris laughs.

"Not love." He replies.

"Oh my god! You love Judy Jetson." Paris says.

"Yeah I do." Marty tells her. This seems to be good enough for her because she now takes out a book.

"What are you doing with _A Tree Grows In Brooklyn_?" She asks.

"Reading it." He tells her.

"I gathered that much. Haven't you read it before?" she asks.

"Nope." He responds.

"How the hell did you get into Yale?" she asks shocked. He laughs and then she laughs.

"I applied." Marty replies

"No way! You see I thought you just showed up and took your shirt off and if they liked what they saw they'll let you in." she says sarcastically.

"Did Paris Geller just crack a joke?" he asks.

"Yeah, but if word gets out than I may lose my rep." She tells him.

"And that would be terrible." He says sarcastically.

"Hey if I say you have a camera in your back pack than your rep would grow" she snaps.

"Like the tree?" Marty inquires.

"Wait, what?" Paris asks briskly.

"You know the tree grows in Brooklyn." He explains.

"Your one weird guy." She tells him.

"I was just making a connection." He defends himself.

"Do you really think the tree grows in Brooklyn?" Paris inquires.

" Yeah that's where the title must come from!" he replies.

"Ever heard of a metaphor?" she asks.

"Of course I do attend Yale." He answers.

"Well that's a metaphor. It's unlikely that a tree will grow in Brooklyn and it's also unlikely that someone born into poverty can rise above." She explains.

"Oh that makes sense." He understands it now. He turns to look her in the eye and sees her turning on the microwave.

"What are you doing?" he laughs.

"Heating up my old Chinese food." She answers him.

"Why now?" He asks.

"Because I'm hungry now." She says.

"We were in the middle of talking about the metaphor." He reminds her.

"So what? I can talk and heat up my food at the same time. I'm actually doing it right now." She points out.

"What kind of Chinese food?" He asks.

"General Mao Chicken." She tells him and takes a seat next to him and begins to eat. There is silence. He doesn't like it.

"Have you ever wondered why it was called general Mao chicken?" he asks her.

"No…" she replies uncertainly.

"Well I have. I actually researched it once." He tells her.

"You are very weird." She decides.

"We're all a little weird." Marty points out.

"True. But not all of us look up why General Mao Chicken is named that." She says.

"I'm sure somebody does." He tells he.

"Yeah okay." She laughs. He stares at her and realize how nice she looks.. She seems to notice his stare, "Don't fall in love with me too Marty"

"I won't," he tells her.

She seems disappointed by his answer for a second and then says, "So do you love Rory?"

"She's my best friend." He says.

"Avoiding the question." Paris tells him.

"She's my best friend." He repeats.

"She's mine too, but I don't follow her everywhere she goes." She says in one breath.

"Fine yes I have feelings for her, but not love." He decides.

"Good enough." She says and turns back to her chicken.

"So you and Doyle." He says casually.

"What about me and Doyle?" she asks loudly.

"I heard rumors that you too are no longer together." He explains.

"You believe rumors?" She asks quietly.

"No if I believed the rumors I wouldn't ask you." He tells her.

"Who told you? Was it Rory? God I told her not to tell…" she says angrily.

"It wasn't Rory. It was Tanna. Apparently they're together." He says and looks at her face. She looks dare-he-say-it sad.

"No. NO! She's like fifteen what does he see in her!" Paris exclaims.

"I don't know." Marty says.

"I mean I'm smarter than her, correct?" Paris asks angrily.

"Absolutely." Marty says.

"But she's prettier." Paris decided.

"No way." Marty tells her. He actually is being honest.

"I can see why Rory likes you." Paris told him_. Oh no he was going to be just friends with another girl! This sucks! He had to stop it! He did the only thing that he could think of he kissed her._ _It was actually nice. _

"Did you uh just kiss me?" she asks him.

"Yeah I did, sorry." He told her.

"No don't apologize. I liked it." She whispers.

"Really?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah…I did," she says quietly.

"I should probably go." He tells her.

"You don't have to." She says.

"I should. I have a ton of work to get done." He tells her.

"Oh well of course. Work I work." She agrees and he walks to the door. She follows him.

"Do you maybe want to go out for dinner sometime?" He asks.

"Yes we can." She nods and smiles.

He kisses her and leaves.

She goes inside and waits to tell her roommate about her night.

_And a tree grows at Yale. _


End file.
